


Once Upon a Time In the West (SPN) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bang Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Supernatural-J2 Big Bang 2011 artwork for Arysteia's wonderful Western AU <i>Once Upon a Time in the West</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time In the West (SPN) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Time in the West](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10100) by arysteia. 



> The art draws heavily from Supernatural S6E18 _Frontierland_ and the 1993 film _Tombstone_ as well as the classic Westerns and Spaghetti Westerns of my youth.

  
Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

Banner 1:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/m0wfngvq1/)

Banner 2:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/kadelze6x/)

Cemetery:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/x1v93hfh5/)


End file.
